crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Madagascar: Melman's jealousy
Hi, i'm sure you have heard of this franchise called "Madagascar", well if you have, then i got something to tell you. I also loved Madagascar, Top 5 best Dreamwork movies, but, today, i think Dreamwork should get banned for this. So tonight i was at my house watching the Cricket, when it was done, i had nothing else to do. Until a notification from my phone popped up from Dreamworks-Madagascar. The title of the video was called Melman's jealousy, i thought it was maybe Dreamwork starting a new Series of Madagascar, but i was wrong. When i clicked, the show started a bit odd... it showed Alex ( the lion ) eating some meat, but to me it didn't look like Meat, in fact, it looked an... ear. Strange i thought but after that Alex looked right and saw Gloria (the hippo), she then said: Gloria: Hi Alex, what's up? Alex: Oh hey Gloria! Gloria: What are you doing right now? Alex: Nothing much just eating this lovely meat the Zoo keepers gave to me. Gloria: Oh that's cool! Alex: Yeh, Oh yeah, Gloria may i talk with you in private? I was feeling a bit nervous and confused at the same time but i just shrugged it off Gloria: Ok sure Alex Alex then walk's to a cave with Gloria , to be honest, i had no idea where they were in the first place. The show then carries on. Gloria: So...what's going on? Alex then suddenly pulls Gloria close to him. I just got a pillow just in case something weird happens. Gloria: Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing Alex? Alex: Oh my sweet little angel, what do you think i'm doing? Gloria: Erm...Alex you don't usually act like this. Alex: Usually? Oh Gloria, i have been, just not in front of you. I actually had a grose Expression on my face, but carried on. Then suddenly melman peeked in the cave and saw what Alex was doing to Gloria, he was licking her ear Gloria: OH MY FU- OHH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!! Melman Suddenly got angry at Alex and got his long legs and kicked him in the stomach. Alex then got up and scratched Gloria and then Melman took Gloria on his back and quickly Ran to a random Area. Melman: GLORIA! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE? Gloria: Melman baby calm down i was just doing something with Alex. Melan: Something?, HE WAS LICKING ON YOU GLORIA! Gloria: Oh why do you care Melman? I actually enjoyed it! Melman got angry and started to push Gloria. Melman: Don't ever call me baby ever again! Gloria: You know what? I will go back to Alex. Melman: OK, but i warn you, something bad will happen to YOU! Gloria: Oh shut up Melan. "Something bad will happen to you" 10 sec's later, Gloria found Alex whimpering Gloria: Alex..are you- Alex turns around with blood in his eyes. Gloria: AHHHHHH! Alex: Why hello Gloria, why did you run away from me? Gloria: Stay away from me you monster! Alex got angry and then ate glorias stomach hole. The video then ended there. There was no comment's and only 1 view...which was me Category:Animals